Field
This invention is generally related to a bladder and to a fluid coupling system.
Background
Fluid pressure, such as but not limited to, pneumatic pressure, is often used for various applications, including as a motive force for a tool, such as a nail gun. The fluid pressure is often generated by a compressor and passed through a conduit system. The conduit system may include conduit, such as hosing and tubing, and various fittings for controlling the flow of the fluid through the conduit system. It is generally beneficial to have a means for quickly connecting and disconnecting the conduit, while minimizing the leakage of fluid through the conduit system, and while maintaining an optimal and efficient flow of fluid through the conduit system. However, the current conduit systems, due to the limitations of the current fluid coupling systems, fail to provide an optimum system for quickly connecting and disconnecting the conduit, while minimizing the leakage of fluid through the conduit system, and while maintaining an optimal and efficient flow of fluid through the conduit system. Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient bladder and a fluid coupling systems